


The Stucky Shuffle Challenge

by Foxsuke (ShadowRese)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood Loss, M/M, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRese/pseuds/Foxsuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, theme, etc.<br/>2. On your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.<br/>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs unless you’re completely stuck – this is meant to be a challenge.<br/>4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stucky Shuffle Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> So I've noticed a few people doing the shuffle challenge for various fandoms as of late, so I thought I would try my hand at it in relation to Stucky. I did have to skip one song as it was in Spanish, and when I hear Spanish, my brain wants to write in that language, and that wouldn't work here as I wouldn't want to lose something in the translation. As you can see, my music tastes are pretty varied.

1\. The Wild Boys - Duran Duran

Bucky crawled, used his metal arm and pulled himself from the rubble of what had, until just a few minutes ago, been some sort of government building in London. A thick cloud of ash and smoke rose behind him, billowing up into the sky, blocking out even the full moon. The edifice was no more. Bucky might not have been responsible for demolishing it, no that had been the work of the villain of the week. But that didn’t stop the police and military vehicles from surrounding him.

Sirens blared, the noise rising to a level that caused him physical pain. Taking a step forward, Bucky staggered, a sharp pain flaring in his left right leg. Looking down, he saw a large chunk of metal sticking out his thigh, blood pouring from the edges, soaking and staining his pants. So this was his hero’s welcome, pain, and sirens, and blood?

If Steve hadn’t shown up in that moment, breaking past the barricade in a streak of blue, Bucky might have passed out.

 

2. Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding

Everything. It’s as simple as that. Steve Rogers is everything to Bucky. Always has been, always will be. Since as far back as he can remember (and he does remember now), Steve has been the only thing in his life worth having.

The love that Steve gives him is what brought Bucky back to life. He lit a fire in the Winter Soldier’s cold, dark heart, burned down all those barriers, and let the man, James Buchanan Barnes step out into the light.

Steve touches him, and Bucky can forget, for a moment anyway, all the the things he has had to endure. Because none of them matter when Steve loves him the way he does.

Christ, why did it take them so long to see this? They could have had this all those years ago, been this, if only they hadn’t waited so long, been so stubborn. But they’ve got it now, and maybe that’s all that really counts.

 

3. Lampshades on Fire - Modest Mouse

Sometimes it feels like it’s one endless cycle - fight after fight in city after city. Bucky’s tired, and all he wants to do is rest, has wanted nothing more than to stop for months now. But once upon a time he promised Steve he’d follow him anywhere. That promise can’t be broken, not by death, or the ice, not by anything.

Never mind that two months ago he’d been too close to a particularly violent blast, close enough to get his eyebrows singed off. The rest of the Avengers had laughed about that for weeks. Turns out his super-healing doesn’t cover facial hair.

Still he’ll pack up and lift off and go wherever Steve goes, at his side always, cause that’s the one place he knows he belongs.

 

4\. Boom Clap - Charli XCX

The blue of Steve’s eyes is brilliant and vibrant, and they catch and reflect the light from the full moon, like sapphires or some other precious stone that Bucky can’t name.

Their first kiss is everything Bucky had ever hoped it would be. Sweet and more intoxicating than brandywine. His heart pounds out an unsteady rhythm against his ribcage, fingers twining into Steve’s golden blond hair, pulling him close.

Bucky knows they need to be careful, that the love they share is not something that they can talk about. They have to hide it, because bad things, terrible things, happen to people, to boys, like them. Just last week, Bucky had come walking home from his dishwashing job at the diner to see Albert Payton lying in a pool of his own blood, the word “fairy” written on his face in black marker.

But shit, how are they supposed to keep this a secret when Bucky’s heart does that booming dance every time he sees Steve. His cheeks warm up, and his hands itch to touch, to hold. It’s like heaven, only it’s not.

 

5\. Come Dancing - The Kinks

“Come on Stevie, come dancing with me.” Bucky holds out a hand, smiles so winningly that Steve can’t possibly deny him.

He stands and crosses the room to the love of his life, allowing Bucky to enfold him in his arms. They start to sway, and before he knows it, he’s being spun in ever dizzying circles, laughing and smiling and feeling like it’s 1939 all over again.

“Do you remember when we used to do this?” Bucky asks breathlessly.

Steve laughs. “Of course, except we’d have to stop so I could catch my breath.”

Not anymore, though. They move together, perfectly in sync, spins, dips, hops, lifts. Steve always knew Bucky was the right partner for him.

 

6\. Black - Pearl Jam

Bucky spent the night tossing and turning, unable to sleep on the hard ground with the other guys. Monty had offered to give up his bunk for the night; they were all still worried about Bucky, about the things he’d had to endure while held in the isolation ward that he still wouldn’t talk about.

He felt bad about making them worry. More than once the thought had even crossed his mind that maybe he should go back to the quarters he’d been sharing with Steve. He didn’t want that punk sitting there fretting over him.

But, what if he wasn’t? What if he was with her? Bucky knew he’d never be able to survive it if he walked in on Stevie, _his_ Stevie with Carter. Goddammit, it wasn’t fair. Steve had always been his shining star, his one beacon of light in the darkness, and now, he didn’t even have that anymore. The thought of going home to Steve was the one thing that had gotten Bucky through his ordeal in Austria.

Now, it was more than obvious that Bucky had lost him. No more wishing on that star, it had vanished from his sky to shine in someone else’s. He wanted to hate Peggy, he really did. But if she made Steve happy, if she would treasure Steve as much as he did, fuck, still does, then Bucky would put on a fake smile and pretend that his heart was ripped to shreds on the inside.

 

7\. I Miss You - Blink 182

_No, please,_ the Asset screamed in his mind. _Don’t do this to me, not again, please not again._ It had happened before, on missions that had lasted too long. It would start with a throbbing pain in his head, and would progress to a uneasy feeling, like something was missing. Something wasn’t right. He would remember someone, an angel, his guardian angel maybe. And where did that thought come from? The Asset shouldn’t have thoughts like that.

 _But I’m not the Asset. My name is James Buchanan Barnes, and someone used to call me Bucky. The voice that’s always in my head calls me Bucky, and I smile, and I laugh, and I touch his shoulder, and it burns. It burns because there’s something I wanna tell my angel, my precious beautiful fragile little angel. But I don’t tell him, I didn’t tell him and now it’s too late and he’s gone and I will never get the chance to_ \- and then the cold takes him and the Asset screams no more.

 

8\. Mercy - Muse

Dear Steve,

I want you to know that I’m ~~alright~~ , alive. I remember who I ~~was~~ , am, but I can’t come home yet. You have to stop looking for me. There are some things I have to ~~destroy~~ , do first.

Thank you, Steve, for saving me. If it wasn’t for you, I would probably be dead now. I know you think I rescued you, but really, you’re the one who rescued me. There’s still a chance that I might hurt you, though. When I know I’m safe, when I’m sure, I’ll come to you. Until then, don’t do anything stupid till I come back.

 

9\. Black Betty - Ram Jam

This was his favorite part of any mission. When stealth was no longer required and he could come in blazing. Bucky loved it, but Steve didn’t.

Bucky knew Steve would never stop worrying, but really, Stark had designed this new tac suit for him, it was damn near bulletproof, and had almost infinite places to carry weapons.

But _Black Betty_ , now _she_ was his favorite. She’d keep him safe, put the hurt on anyone or anything who got in his way. His own personal grenade launcher, with so many different types of rounds, standard, explosive, incendiary, acid, implosive. He was on an adrenaline high just thinking about it.

“Sometimes I think you love Black Betty more than me,” Steve groused over the coms.

“No way, pal,” Bucky shouted over the sounds of the blasts. “Won’t ever love anything more than you.” The sounds of screams and crackling fire sound through the speaker. And then, “But she does pack a tougher punch than you.”

 

 

10\. Friday I'm In Love - The Cure

Bucky raced home, moving as fast as he dared without damaging the precious cargo he was carrying. It was Friday, it was payday, and that meant he could treat his babydoll to a little something special.

Sure, he looked forward to coming home to Stevie everyday of the week, but on Fridays, well, he got to show that little punk just how important he was. Sometimes it was art supplies, sometimes a new scarf or a pair of gloves. But today, right now, it was the biggest chunk of cherry pie he’d ever laid eyes on.

Gladys at the diner had winked at him as she cut it and wrapped it up for him. She was the only one who knew about him and Steve. And in turn, they were the only ones who knew she hadn’t been born Gladys but Gary. They didn’t care about that, though. She’d given Bucky a job when he needed it most, made it possible for him to provide, and they loved her for it.

Bucky couldn’t wait to get home and see Steve’s eyes widen at the sweet, tart, slice of heaven. He’d watch Steve eat until the last bite was gone, and then maybe Bucky would lick the sticky sweetness from those skinny artist’s finger. Yessir, Friday’s were good days to be in love.


End file.
